Misty' Futa Adventures
by Darth Ceberous
Summary: Misty a futanari pokemon trainer gathers a harem of women and pokemon
1. chapter 1

Misty

Misty was in paradise. She was relaxing in the main pool of the Cerulean Gym. it was a slow day and no one had come to challenge the gym. Misty's sisters had gone off to go Shopping. With nothing to do Misty decided to spend the day relaxing. Before entering the pool misty had locked the gym so she wouldn't be disturbed. While Misty's Sisters enjoy putting on performances in sexy swimwear Misty was very uncomfortable with the idea of strangers seeing her in her bathing suit. This was because Misty was a Futanari, and hanging above her pussy was a fat twelve inch cock. Misty was very self conscious over that fact that she was different. Misty usually wore short jean shorts held up by suspenders. She wore her shorts loose with uncomfortably tight underwear in order to help hide any bulge her dick made while in public. Now that she was in private she had ditched all her clothes and she was enjoying letting her dick hang free in the clear water. Drifting through the water Misty lowered her hand down to her dick even though it wasn't hard yet she still had trouble wrapping her hand around the girth of the dick. She knew from her sister Lily that she was much bigger than most men. Misty slowly began to stroke her dick feeling her hand slide up and down the shaft. Feeling her cock harden to its full 12 inches Misty began stroking her dick faster. Soon her right hand was a blur while her left hand moved down below her dick to her pussy. Inserting first one then two fingers misty began thrusting to the same pase as she stroked her cock. Loud moans filled the gym, so focused on her pleasure misty didn't notice the flash of red as horsea released herself from her pokeball. 

"Horsea Horsea." Misty nearly jumped clear of the water. Turning to the sound that scared her Misty saw that her horsea had left its pokeball and was swimming around her.

"I guess i wasn't the only one that needed a swim," Misty removed her hands from her private parts and turned to horsea who was now hovering around her crotch, where she started nuzzling Misty's dick. For the first time Misty realised that Horsea's snout looked like a perfect hole for her dick. Thinking more with her lower head Misty grabbed her Horsea and placed her snout at the tip of her dick. Seeing what Misty wanted it to do Horsea began to suckle on her Dick. The tightness of Horsea's snout was nearly unbearable, Horsea began to move her snout back and forth along Misty's shaft picking up speed. Throwing her head back misty began to moan. 

"Yes Horsea Faster Faster." Hearing her master yell Horsea began moving faster and started sucking which set Misty off. Grabbing Horsea's head misty held her tight as she unloaded into her pokemon. Luckily for Horsea she could breath underwater because Misty pumped cum into her for close to a full minute. When Misty finished she looked down at Horsea, The little pokemon was bloated. A cloud of cum stretched out around both of them.Watching her little pokemon float away Misty reached down and felt her still hard cock. Misty began to wonder if any of her other pokemon would like to Fuck.

"You look like you had fun," turning around Misty saw that her three sisters were standing on the edge of the pool. 

"How long have you been there?" Asked Misty turning a bright red color from embarrassment.

"Long enough to watch you facefuck your poor Horsea." As Daisy was talking to her sister Lily pulled out a pokeball.

"Well sis since you fucked Poor little Horsea it only seems fair that you get fucked to." Lily Threw the pokeball into the air. "Come on out Tentacruel." in a flash of red appeared a large tentacruel which turned to Lily.

"Hey Sweety remember what we did last night." Tentacruel bobbed up and down in the water signaling yes.

"Good do that to Misty please."

"What do you mean what you- augh." Tentacruel's Tentacle grabbed Misty by the ankle and lifted her out of the water hanging upside down her dick flopped down on her stomach exposing her Pussy, in one swift strike Tentacruel plunged two of its tentacles into both Misty's Pussy and Ass. Daisy and Violet stood wide eyed as Lily stood laughing. Daisy turned to Lily.

"You and tentacruel did this last night." Still laughing Lily replied

" We do this every night. Sweety how about you let us join in to."

"What!" Before they could say anything else Tentacruel had already swept up the other three girls and plunged his tentacles into their Pussy and Ass. Tentacruel brought the sisters together as he continued to violate them. Misty couldn't believe how good she felt, the largest thing she had ever had in her pussy was two of her fingers. She felt one of the unoccupied Tentacles wrap around her waist and turn her right side up. Looking around misty saw that Lily was close by held up by four tentacles on each of her limbs held belly up, with her head hung back and her eyes closed. Leaning forward Misty grabbed the sides of Lily's head and jammed her dick into Lily's Mouth. Misty was in stimulation overload she had a tentacle in her pussy and ass and she had her sisters throat spasming around dick. Seeing its trainer Choking intrigued Tentacruel it had never played with that hole before, seeing that his trainers mouth was filled it plunged one of its tentacles into Misty's mouth. Seeing the redhead gagging on its tentacle pleased tentacruel. Enjoying his new experiment with Misty Tentacruel decided to test something on the Daisy that he feared to try with Lily because he didn't want to hurt his trainer. Daisy felt the tentacles stop thrusting and freeze within her. Daisy hung there watching as her little sister facefuck Lily while being triple teamed by tentacles, and Violet who was moved in front of her and was bouncing on the two tentacles under her. Daisy felt the Ass begin to push into her. Soon she felt it pushing further than anything had ever been. Daisy began to worry as the Tentacle continued to push into her at a steady pace. Daisy felt bloated as the tentacle continued to push into her ass. Daisy's eye's widened as she felt something wiggling in her stomach, then into her throat before she felt the tentacle burst from her mouth. Daisy was in shock she had a tentacle entering her ass and exiting her mouth. Violet having witnessed what had happened to her sister was suddenly scared of the tentacle in her ass, she reached back and grabbed the tentacle to try and keep it from impaling her, and to her surprise it pulled itself out. Sighing in relief violet was shocked when the tentacle that came from her sisters mouth plunged into her mouth and sank down her throat. Violet was pulled closer to Daisy until their lips met. Violet felt the tentacle push its way out of her Ass. the tentacle continued to move back and forth as it impaled the two sisters. All four girls were in complete sensory overload. Lily was the first to cum her Pussy and Ass spasming as the tentacles thrust into her. Misty was next not only pumping cum into her sister's mouth but also drenching the tentacle in her pussy as she squirted on it. Misty had never oragasmed with both her penis and pussy at the same time before and passed out from the pure pleasure. Violet and Daisy came at the same time spasming next to each other. Tentacruel layed all four of the girls down before reaching down and taping its pokeball to re enter it. Leaving the sisters to there sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A very short story and Prelude to the upcoming story, Wet, and Wild Cereleun Girls.**

"Please"  
"No"  
"Pretty please"  
"Lily I will not shoot a porno with you" Misty and Lily had been arguing for the past couple of days. a couple of days after the sensational sisters had caught Misty having sex with her pokemon, the sisters had approached her with a proposition.  
The sisters had been shooting a porno and had decided that a foursome with Misty would be the ultimate finally of Wet and Wild Cereleun Girls.  
"I'll tell you where I got tentacruel." This caught Misty's attention, ever since Tentacruel had fucked Misty and her sisters unconscious Misty had been trying to find out how Lily had a Tentacruel trained in sex.  
"Fine, I'll be in your Porno."  
"Yeah." Lily jumped up and pulled her little sister into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Can't Breath." Misty was turning red from lack of air.  
Lily released her little sister from her grip causing Misty to gasp for breath.  
"Don't worry with your three big sisters on screen I doubt anyone will notice your tiny tits." Lily punctuated her point by grabbing one of Misty's A cup breasts. "Besides they'll probably be too focused on this giant dick of yours."  
Lilly moved her hand from Misty's breast down to her cock. rubbing Misty's dick through her pants causing it to begin to harden, before suddenly turning towards the door.  
"I'll tell our agent. I'll let you know when we decide to shoot the porno." Before Lily could get to far Misty's hand shot out and grabbed her sister by her hair.  
"Sorry, sis but you're not just going to get me hard and leave." Shoving Lily down to her knees Misty pulled out her cock. Grasping her ten-inch cock at the base Misty swayed her hips and slapped Lily with her cock. There was a meaty Slap as misty's monster cock smacked into her sisters face.  
"I'm tired of you picking on me and making fun of my breast. I want an A-pol-o-gise." Misty emphasized her point by slapping her sister at each syllable.  
"It's not my fault your flat as a-augh aough." shoving the first couple of inches of her cock into Lily's mouth, Misty looked into her sister's eyes.  
"If you're not going to apologize with words. Then I am just going to use your body till I am satisfied." As Misty spoke to her sister she began to buck her hips. Slowly picking up her pace Misty began to slowly force more and more dick into her sister's mouth. A rhythmic Gagging filled the room as Misty began to facefuck Lily, Taking hold of her sister's pink hair Misty forced all of her cock down Lily's throat, feeling her balls slapping Lily's chin Misty enjoyed the tightness of her throat. Misty could feel her balls begin to tighten as her orgasm approached. Pulling out of her sister's mouth Misty gave her dick a few pumps before blowing her load all over Lily's face, several shots of cum splashed across Lily's face. taking her now softening cock misty spread her cum across Lily's face.  
"Thanks, Sis let me know when your ready to do this again. Oh and you oh me some Information about tentacruel."  
Looking down at Lily Misty could see her pink hair was now matted to her face with cum as she sat panting trying to catch her breath.  
"I got him at a special shop. I'll give you the Adress later."  
"thanks, sis. By the way, your throat is amazing, let me know if you ever want me to fuck your face again." with that Misty left her sister covered in cum and sitting on the floor.

 **Wet and Wild Cereleun Girls will be a separate one-shot story that will end in a reverse Gang bang with Misty and her sisters. I am taking suggestions for the first few scenes of the porno Which will follow the exploits of the sensational sisters.**  
 **I am also taking suggestions for the sex shop name and I will be taking Any original characters you wish to have working in the shop.**


End file.
